Roger Pirates
|bounty = Unknown |captain = Gol D. Roger (deceased) }} The Roger Pirates were the pirate crew of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and were the only crew to ever reach Raftel, the end of the New World in the Grand Line. They encountered Vice Admiral Garp on several occasions and were strong rivals to the Whitebeard Pirates. This was the crew that traveled around the Grand Line together and the things they did were part of legends. They made it as far as Skypiea and the end of the Grand Line, Raftel, on their ship the Oro Jackson. Roger was one of the most famous figures of his day, while the name of their first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, is widely known and famed as well. However, only the captain and the first mate seem to have been remembered while the rest of the crew have yet to be mentioned, all save those still active like Shanks and Buggy. The first introduction to their crew comes from Buggy, who recalls his days with Shanks as apprentices in their crew. Their captain, Roger, is the first character introduced in the series. Jolly Roger The Roger Pirates' Jolly Roger is a skull with a mustache that resembles Gol D. Roger's mustache. Crew Members Ship Oro Jackson The Roger Pirates's ship, the Oro Jackson, was constructed by the most skilled shipwright of the era, Tom. It was built from wood taken from the Treasure Tree Adam, which is valued at about 200,000,000. When fighting Shiki, the ship had a large cannon in the front surrounded by a pair of mermaids. This cannon was powerful enough to destroy an entire ship. The construction of this ship led Tom to become a criminal, since the ship was affiliated with the Pirate King. Unnamed Ship A ship that was seen in Buggy's flashback. Stolen Boat At the start of their journey, Roger and Rayleigh used a boat that Rayleigh stole as his house had burned down. Roger described the ship as small but able to endure storms if handled correctly. Crew Strength The crew has been referred to as the strongest crew ever to sail the Grand Line and the New World. The few members that have been seen are amongst the most powerful pirates in the current storyline, with Rayleigh said to be 100 times stronger than the eleven super rookies and able to fight Admiral Kizaru to a stalemate, despite his elderly age. Shanks, over the decades, has established a reputation and obtained power, becoming one of the four powerful pirates known as the Yonko. Both he and Rayleigh display powerful Haki abilities. Crocus was not a member of the original crew as he was taken in to keep Roger alive on their final journey. However, Crocus did display some strength as an old man, stopping bazooka blasts with his own body. Though Buggy gained a notorious reputation in the East Blue, he is not as formidable as some of the pirates from the Grand Line, indicating that there was a strength divide even in the Roger Pirates. Buggy only attained the Shichibukai status after the timeskip by exploiting his former crewmates' reputations. Kozuki Oden, a member of the Kozuki Family, was also a member of the crew and like his captain, was one of the few people known to possessed the ability to read Poneglyphs. As a result, the crew has not one but two people potentially capable of locating and reviving the Ancient Weapons. Upon arriving on Zou, the crew was accompanied by the two powerful mink rulers, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, who have been shown to fight on par with Jack of the Beasts Pirates, who holds a 1,000,000,000 bounty. Trivia *Even though the crew disbanded, the Marines would never allow the crew to be forgotten. If a crew member is encountered, the Marines cannot simply let them go. Similarly, Portgas D. Ace, for simply being the son of Roger, is not spared from this prejudiced hunt. *The first time the Jolly Roger is introduced is in Chapter 19 which shows it different than the one that it is today. In that chapter it is just a simple skull with crossbones. *The Roger Pirates had the highest number of Haoshoku Haki users of any pirate crew to date. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Роджера ca:Pirates d'en Roger de:Roger-Piratenbande it:Pirati di Roger id:Bajak Laut Roger zh:羅傑海賊團 fr:L'Équipage des Pirates Roger Category:Flashback Introduction Groups Category:Former Pirate Crews